


代发[尊礼]封印之爱

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 帮悲欢老师补档
Kudos: 4





	代发[尊礼]封印之爱

他微微喘着气，后腰硌在吧台上，不难想象层叠整齐的衣物下压出的错乱红痕，他想一会儿周防尊一定会舔舐过那些酥麻微痒的痕迹，带着要灼伤皮肤的热度。  
周防尊用身体把他压在吧台上，隔着褶皱的衣料身体每一寸都交缠相贴，他闭上眼，睫毛颤得厉害，更清晰地全神贯注感受到唇舌的动作，那是带着野兽般侵略性的啃咬亲吻，舌尖在口腔里戳刺钩挑，本来是冰凉的，也渐渐染上热度。彼此身上的气息是最好的催情剂，带着喘息声横冲直撞闯进他的大脑。  
早就知道的，从周防尊第一次走进他这个冷清的小酒吧他就知道，那时他看到金色的眼睛，周防尊懒散地敲着吧台要一杯turkey，嗓音沙哑低沉，却带着不可思议的性感敲打着他的鼓膜。毫无疑问这两个人看彼此都不大顺眼，常常唇枪舌剑斗得不可开交，都不是好对付的主，谁也别想从对方那讨了便宜去。酒吧里本就寥寥无几的客人被周防尊吓得更加稀少，无视宗像不怀好意的嘲讽周防尊也乐得这样，换句话来说，周防尊根本不愿意除自己之外的其他人和他有什么接触。  
谁知道怎么就演变成了真正意义上的“唇枪舌剑”“擦枪走火”。  
酒吧开在偏僻的小巷，今天温度骤降，窗外有纷扬的鹅毛大雪，天地白茫茫融为一体，洁白的雪光映照着他泛起粉红色的颈项和耳尖。  
真是让人上瘾的颜色。  
周防尊偏头转而向薄薄的耳廓和颈侧进攻，一路向下，尖锐的犬齿划过皮肤激起轻微的战栗，宗像抓紧时间补充氧气大口喘息，一只手扣住周防尊脊背，撑着吧台的手已经发软。外套刚刚不知道被扔在了哪里，衬衫粘在身上显得碍事，周防的手还在他身上游走，掐捏着已经软下来的柔韧腰身，撩拨和挑逗已经足够，身体里欲求不上不下的吊着，让他感到少有的焦躁。  
纠缠厮磨间下身赤裸，两条长腿终于暴露在空气中，周防尊把他按在吧台上啃噬亲吻，舔过胸前红点时宗像没忍住喉咙里低吟的尾音，声音平日多冷静淡漠现下就多色气淫靡，整个人一幅把自己交托给欲望的样子，汗水让鬓发紧贴面颊，紫眸蒙上极薄的一层水汽，他喘着气叫周防的名字，听得周防尊太阳穴胀得生疼，眸色暗了几分，挤出润滑不管不顾的往人腿间抹了淋漓一片。  
手指探入的时候感受到的是惊人的紧致和与外表截然相反的热度，看起来清冷禁欲的人谁会知道其实敏感得要命，周防用手指浅浅的戳刺按压，宗像就已经要压不住自己的声音，这样模糊的暧昧低喘听起来比大声的吟叫更让人血脉贲张。又加入两根手指他抖得更厉害，黏腻的水声听得人耳根发热，他的腿攀上周防的腰，细密的汗水伴着潮湿的热度，像一个忍耐不住的信号。  
“像你平时说的……”周防尊把自己埋入他的身体，被穴肉包裹的快感让他头皮发麻，下一句话更加低沉沙哑，“单刀直入。”  
这一下进得太狠，宗像闷哼一声，雪白的脊背绷紧，下颔扬起一个弧度，喉结颤抖着哼出转了调的呻吟，在嘴边咬住半截，另半截还是钻了出来，激得周防尊扣着他腰的手更紧。  
动起来就是暴风骤雨般的攻势，角度力度都毫不容情，硌在木质吧台上的疼痛也成了快感的催化剂，雪白修长的身体上留下深深浅浅的齿印吻痕，下身接合处濡湿一片，水声无限放大，宗像手指狠狠抓着周防尊后背，留下情色痕迹。  
“野蛮……人……嗯！”宗像下意识的收紧，“楼上……就有房间，阁下非要在这……嗯啊……”  
似乎是对现在宗像还在使用敬称表示不满，周防尊腰部发力顶弄，立刻感受到夹在自己腰侧的双腿的颤抖，他停下动作，性器对着那一点反复辗转研磨，成功逼出一串带着绵长气音的喘息呻吟。  
宗像双腿绷紧又放松，软得几乎撑不住，没想到情事中周防尊天赋异禀，抓住弱点就精准进攻，更要命的不是体内性器的反复捣弄，而是周防尊在每次性爱中都会反复叫他的名字。  
真是太他妈刺激，带着致命的诱惑，周防尊一把烟嗓沙哑低沉，咬着他耳廓叫“宗像”，啃吻着他嘴角叫“宗像”，舔舐过他锁骨叫“宗像”，几个音节被他含在嘴里，带着烟草味模糊地吐出来，从宗像耳廓一直烧到大脑。这声音比他浑身散发的荷尔蒙气息更性感，要烧断人头脑里最后一根理智的弦，直坠到欲火的地狱里去。  
周防尊双手抓住他腰臀，发力抱起，宗像一时间失了依靠，腿赶紧盘住他的腰做支撑点，由于重力的缘故好像深埋体内的凶器又进了几分，宗像眼尾赤红，狠狠喘了几下才勉强平复过来，拧着眉头哑着嗓子下意识喊道：“周防尊！”  
“啊……宗—像—礼—司—”此时周防尊带着慵懒和餍足的声音让人有些无可奈何，“如你所愿，到楼上去。”  
“别……嗯！”就着交合的姿势周防尊一步步走上楼梯，每走一步性器就在宗像体内顶弄得更狠，比起之前狂风暴雨般的攻势是慢了不少，但就着这不能再深的深度摩擦顶弄过敏感点时快感分明冲刷每一根神经，层叠累加的快感漫上来，始终差着一点儿攀不上顶峰，他咬牙切齿的叫着周防，只换来周防尊的低笑。  
进了屋皮肤刚刚接触到柔软的床褥周防尊就按住他大开大阖地操干，整张床晃得吱嘎作响，爽到了这份上宗像攥着身下床单呻吟喘息连成一片再也压不住，这声音让周防尊更凶狠地顶弄进去，周防用手套弄他欲望前端时宗像喘着射出来，高潮后片刻的失神间，周防短暂抽离了他的身体，把人翻了个面用唇舌描摹宗像后腰刚刚硌出的痕迹。  
宗像身体异乎寻常的敏感，高潮后更是每碰一下都要带起一阵轻颤，更别说周防尊这样撩拨他腰部，冰雪也软成了春水，用气音叫着周防的名字，紫眸水汽迷蒙，闭眼后睫毛都湿答答贴在脸上，从颈侧到下身一片情色暧昧红痕，视觉冲击效果绝佳。  
周防却不肯放过他，扶着他腰换了骑乘的姿势，回过神的宗像礼司不甘示弱将周防的性器整个含吞进去，穴肉热情的缠绞着，肉体碰撞交缠的声音和着水声响成一片，宗像知道在床上周防尊最喜欢听什么，刚才被操到碰一碰前端就射让他觉得自己有点落下风，于是他一边毫不吝啬自己声音哑声叫着周防尊，一边摆动腰部迎合周防向上挺腰的姿势，有意收紧后穴。果不其然周防尊眼睛都要红了狠命抽送了几十下，把宗像送上第二个巅峰后就着高潮后紧缩的穴肉射在里面。  
清理时宗像昏昏欲睡，舒适的水温差点让两个人都躺在浴缸里睡着，最后周防尊勉强把人抱起来滚到床上。空气中还残存着情热的气味，怀里的人呼吸平缓安稳，把自己蜷成一团，一个放松的姿势。  
他曾经以为自己只是一个没有感情的完美机器，直到他遇见周防尊。  
那双金色的眼睛燃着炽热的火焰。  
火焰的温度融化了他被封印的那种感情——大概是爱，他没说过，周防也没说过，可那又有什么关系呢。  
他们总是爱着的。


End file.
